


Suddenly, My Sister

by Blerg3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blerg3/pseuds/Blerg3
Summary: A series of horny encounters force a brother and sister to reconnect, allowing them to explore their mutual interests and feelings for each other.
Kudos: 47





	1. Enjoying the Show

**Author's Note:**

> _All of the characters in this work of fiction are, of course, fictional. Despite this, all should be assumed to be of legal age to partake in any activities depicted. I do not condone or wish to promote any illegal or antisocial actions depicted here._
> 
> _\---_
> 
> _This is my oldest work by far. I've edited it and rewritten a little to work better with later sections, but the short first chapter was written back when I was about sixteen, and I've been working on more, on and off, for over a decade since then (a prolific writer, I am not)._
> 
> _If you like what I write, please comment, I appreciate any feedback!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister, horny, makes the first move. Brother can't help but respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mutual masturbation and a little bit of pee._

It's the evening, sky growing dark and as usual we're all gathered in the living room watching TV. Our parents have sprawled on the sofa as usual, as the youngest I’m forced into the lowest position- the bean bag down by the side of the chair- and my older sister has the corner chair behind me. It's not a particularly big room despite everything in it, so I’m just fitting into the gap between the sofa and the wall.

It's a bit cramped to say the least, and I can feel my sister's feet resting on the bean bag behind my head, which is just annoying. Every so often she shifts them a little, and after a while she seems to be moving them constantly, so I twist around to yell, and get the shock of my life.

Bare pussy. Bare wet pussy. My sister's bare. Wet. Pussy. At just a year older than me I know she's hot, or at least so my friends tell me, but to me she's just my bossy older sister. So maybe she's blonde and willowy, but she can be a total bitch too, and I probably get that more than anyone else. Except, it seems, today.

When she gets back most days, she changes straight into an old t-shirt, small and faded, and any one of many pairs of baggy sports trousers. This pair however seems to have split or been ripped right along the crotch, and she isn't wearing any panties. And she's wet. And from the look she's giving me, she knows it, and she wants me to know it too. I don't have a clue. My brain's still in the whatthefuck stage, neat hairless pussy imprinted on it, glistening in the light from the TV.

My brain might be puzzled, but my body responds fast with an erection like a flagpole. I count myself lucky I’m down the side of the chair and invisible to our parents, who are still right there. What the hell's she thinking? Is this a regular thing she gets a kick out of and I just never noticed before? My pocket buzzes, a text.

**Enjoying the show?** I tap a quick response.

**What the FUCK** I see her grin in the phonelight as she reads it.

**Hey, I'm horny**

**I'm your brother**

**So?**

Suddenly that seems like a very good question, and I can't think of an answer to it. I send the weak **So you shouldn't be doing this** but it lacks any sort of conviction, which she can definitely sense.

She grins at me and lifts her feet from the bean bag, putting her knees up. Now she seems more exposed than ever, pussy squeezed perfectly between her thighs. She reaches round and slides a finger up it, tip disappearing momentarily inside. My cock's throbbing like an engine, I’ve totally forgotten about the TV, and I’m even barely aware of our parents being in the room. I try and shake it off, ground her in reality again.

**Why now?** She shrugs.

**Why not? We're old enough, I’m offering it, and you want it, right?** I really struggle with an answer there. I can't bring myself to lie and flat out say no, but I can't just give in. Mostly because part of my brain is saying 'she always gets what she wants.' and I refuse to give in without a good fight. Though I’m already feeling like I’m on the losing side.

Before I can calculate a response, I get another text.

**Remember when we used to pee outside as kids?**

I do. Her idea again. She'd lead me out into the garden or further afield when we could, find a nice location, and we'd engage in a little pee play, sometimes competitive, sometimes friendly, sometimes just for the fun of making a mess. I won't lie and say it wasn't fun, it was. But she definitely got more out of it than I did. My phone twitches again.

**Want to see some indoors?** My eyes widen and I get as far as typing **You w-** before she does it. It's not much at all, a little shining arc of droplets that bubbles up from her pussy, into the air and disappears onto the dark floor in just a moment, but it's enough to rekindle an excitement that hadn't hit me in a while. I spin to look at our parents. Totally oblivious, engrossed in some irrelevance on the screen. I look back at that pussy, a fine droplet poised to roll down the crease, and I cave. She can see it in my face, and she spreads her legs as a smile spreads across her face. Through the taut hole in her trousers, I see her lips part delicately, displaying beautiful pink layers, more attractive by far than any of the women I’ve seen in porn. I rotate carefully on the bean bag and slowly unzip my jeans, letting my cock spring loose as she plunges two fingers inside herself. They return shining wetly, clear strings playing between her fingers as she parts them. I start stroking myself, careful to keep it noiseless.

If either of our parents lost interest and turned around, or the program ended, we'd be in trouble. I couldn't even imagine the scale of punishment for this sort of thing, but that only added to the taboo thrill. Her fingers slid slickly up and down over her pussy, flushed red and juicy, and mine sped up and down my rigid shaft as I watched her. I wanted to slip my tongue inside her pussy and taste it, or better yet, simply plunge my cock inside her, but I don't think either of us dared go so far as to touch the other with our parents in the room.

Our fingers were racing now, and if I listened carefully underneath the noise from the TV, I could hear the slight shlup of lubricated fingers on dripping pussy. I could feel the pressure building at the base of my cock, and she tilted her head back, mouth slightly open, neck tensed. Slipping her middle finger inside, her mouth widened silently, her back arched as far as the chair would allow, and juice spurted out through her fingers, a droplet landing as far away as my foot.

With about half a second before I came myself, I had to think fast. It was going to be messy, and I couldn't just spurt semen across the floor, or anywhere obvious. She held up her dripping hand, smiling at me, and as silently as I could, I rolled onto my knees, and came into the hole in her trousers. A thick jet of cream splashed across her mound, dribbling down over her lips, and I just kept coming and coming, shot after shot draping her swollen shining pussy, her smooth inner thighs.

Finally spent, I tucked my still hard cock under my shirt, and collapsed back onto the bean bag. She grinned at me again and closed her legs, pulling a face at the wet mess in her trousers. A minute later as the program ended and the credits began to roll, our dad getting to his feet to get a coffee, I felt my pocket buzz.

**I've gotta take a shower. Want to join me?** I look up at my bossy older sister's smiling face, and realise she's gotten her way again. I grin back.


	2. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped outdoors, the two begin to rediscover (and redefine) what they mean to each other as siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Much more peeing, a bit of nudity and exhibitionism, and just a touch of oral._

The morning after the TV time incident, I shuffle downstairs and into the kitchen, set about making coffee. Normal routine. But behind the morning lethargy, my brain's still buzzing with the night before, my sister's pussy, bare and dripping.

We didn't get that shower together in the end, events conspired to bring my mum between me and the bathroom, and I couldn't just walk in when she knew my sister was in there. But today... well, who knows what that'll bring?

I can hear her up in the shower now, as I sit sipping my coffee. I can just imagine it, her lithe body soaped up, slipping between the droplets, rivulets caressing her silky skin. Maybe she's touching herself, fingers arching over that perfect mound, curling inside. I’m getting an uncomfortably large erection under the table and I'm not sure of the location of our parents, so despite the cover of the tablecloth I shake my head, try and think of something else. Under my chair, our cat winds around my legs, mews. I sigh.

Then the water stops, and I hear light footsteps on the stairs, down into the hallway. But no further. No doors opening or closing, no more footsteps. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I get up, barely avoiding tripping over the cat, and head round the corner to the hall.

And there she is. Naked, wet skin gleaming, on her knees on the floorboards, facing me. Green eyes glint behind glasses, her blonde hair damp and tawny, wild about her face. Her small breasts sit perfectly perky on her chest, faint bikini tanlines over them. She looks at me coyly. My mouth's gone dry.

“What are you up to?” I ask.

“Well... remember when we were kids, playing games? All the imagination? I thought maybe I’d relive some of the good old days. So I'm a cat.” She delicately raises a hand and licks the back of it, then pauses and grins at me.

“You know what's behind me?”

“A wall?” I say guardedly. She rolls her eyes.

“Go and look.” I walk around her, and my eyes follow the curves of her body down to the ground. Then I get it.

“Litter tray.” She says, falling to all fours. She stretches and arches her back, and lets loose.

I have a perfect view, I can see it all. Her neat pussy slightly open between spread legs, and the thick jet of piss bursting forth behind her, angled out at 45° straight as an arrow into the tray, carving into the gravel with a wet hiss. She raises her back, letting it wander dangerously close to the edge of the tray, until it catches the rim with a burst of spray, and she giggles and sends it cutting the other way.

I'm enthralled. I haven't seen her pee in eight years, and I don't remember it being anything like this. I remember her proclaiming 'I'm a dog!' and wobbling with her leg up against the side of the garden shed, trying to keep her balance while peeing unsteadily, finally losing it and dropping her knee in the puddle, to my laughter. From the control she has now, I'd say she's been practising, and then some.

The flow finally ends, leaving the tray saturated, a neat line cutting through the wet gravel from one end to the other. She wiggles her ass cutely, a few drops falling to the floor, and falls back to her knees, legs still spread.

“Sooo... you like it?” She asks. I take a deep breath, and let it out in a rush, grinning.

“Do you need to ask?” She shakes the tray into a more natural looking state, then holds out her hands. I take them, and she hops to her feet, with a beautiful jiggle of her boobs. I grin, and cautiously, for the first time, cup one. It's firmer than I expected, her skin softer.

“You're just a big kid, aren't you?” I ask her. She gives me a knowing smile and presses in closer.

“What's the point in being old enough to know better about something if you can't do it anyway?” She's close enough I can feel the tickle of her breath. Annoyingly, she's still just a bit taller than me.

“Anything in particular you had in mind?” She presses her hips against me, the lips of her bare pussy against the line of my upright cock.

“Well, there just might be something more...”

Of course, that's the moment we hear the key slide into the front door, the clatter of the other keys on the ring against the frame. We freeze, brain racing into panic. Can't go for the stairs, they're too close to the door and there's a window, living room there's nowhere to hide. Two choices. Downstairs bathroom, or out the back door. I consider the kitchen table briefly, but I don't think the cloth is long enough to hide her. I start for the bathroom, but she's already made up her mind.

She grabs my hand, pulls me into the kitchen and towards the back door. We slip through as fast as we can, and I shut the door slowly so it doesn't slam, teeth gritted with tension. She's already racing across the lawn ahead of me, long legs flying, and I have to push myself to catch up. I slip through the gap in the hedge, round the corner of the shed and collide with her, and we fall against the wood laughing.

“Close call.” I pant. “But now what?” She grins at me.

“Well, this brings back some memories.” I look around.

We're the far side of the shed from the house, where we always used to come as kids. It's overgrown back here, a few small trees and tall grass taking up most of the space, with a stack of bricks and other building materials lying around. Dad was originally going to have a vegetable patch and orchard back here, with the hedge a low barrier to separate it from the rest of the garden. The hedge is level with the roof of the shed, the trees are looking pretty wild, and there are no vegetables in sight, so obviously, he never got round to it.

There's a small dusty window in the back of the shed and another in the door, staring really hard through the shed I can just make out movement behind the kitchen window.

“Aren't we trapped out here now?” She shrugs and grins.

“I didn't really think this through.” I stare at her.

She seems amazingly relaxed considering she's stuck naked in the garden, but I'm beginning to realise I don't know her all that well these days. She leans against the rough pine, one knee up, and stares into the distant sky, and I can't resist taking the opportunity to look at her. She's dried off now, skin smooth and soft, dappled in the light through the leaves of the cherry tree curving over the shed. It's not as warm back here in the shade as in the open sunlight, but the only sign I can see that she notices it is her raised nipples, no bigger than the eraser on the end of a pencil. With her knee up I can't see her pussy from where I am, but I can imagine it all too well... I feel my erection returning, and look away.

I wait until her attention drifts back to me before speaking. “I'm curious, what was your reasoning for running this way? We could've been free by now if we'd hidden in the bathroom.” She gives me a strange look and a smile.

“Instinct, I guess. We always used to run here. How did we get around back then?” I lean back and think.

“Well, we were a lot smaller, sneaking was easier. But I'd run down the side of the garden behind the bushes, cut through the gate by the wall into the passage, head around the house and come back in the front door. No way I can do that now, if I could even fit back there I'd have to fight my way through.” She takes a seat on the stack of bricks and stretches sensually.

“Well, at least it's a warm day.”

A few moments of pacing later, I come up with a plan.

“I'll just head back in when it looks clear. If seen I can say I was just out in the garden for breakfast, nothing too strange about that. Then I can chuck something out from your room for you to wear, and you head round the front door, say you were out.” She doesn't react.

“That ok?” She looks up at me, but the usual bright enthusiasm is absent from her eyes.

“I guess so.” She says, playing with a fingernail. Then I get it. She doesn't really want to go. We're back in our old haunt, where we'd spend hours playing around, the usual childish games, and the ones that would get our hearts racing, breathing heavy. She misses that, and with a sudden pang I realise I do too. One last look at my escape route, and I put the plan on hold.

I slip my shorts down at the front, flipping my cock free. A spark comes back into her eye.

“What are you planning on doing with that?”

I grin at her. “Since we're out here, I might as well have some fun.” She slides to her feet with a wide smile as I turn to the shed.

“Not without me.” I raise an eyebrow.

“I was there before, you got anything left?” She laughs out loud, the sound infectious.

“I had three cups of tea earlier. I left maybe one in the tray.” I'd say she's bluffing, but I say nothing, just smile cockily.

She steps up beside me, legs well apart, knees bent slightly. Her expression's confident as she turns to look at me.

“You ready?”

“It's not a competition, y'know.”

“That just means you think you'll lose.” I flick a hand in irritation.

“I could just go inside and leave you here...” She laughs.

“Ok, ok, I'll lay off. But I'm the one who's been out here most days for years.” I feel a sort of guilt at that, even knowing there's no blame aimed my way.

“You should have said. I could've come along.” She gives me a skeptical look.

“I doubt it.”

“If I'd known what you were up to you'd have had trouble stopping me.” She waves that away with a smile and looks down, then raises an eyebrow.

“Looks like that's true.”

I look down myself. I'd been fighting it from the moment I got my cock out, but the erection had overcome my control by a long shot. The tip was nearly grazing the wood, a brightly refractive bead of precum growing there as she spoke.

“Can you piss with an erection?”

“Of course- I just can't aim or control the flow half as well.”

She grabs it suddenly, I suspect taking us both by surprise.

“I'll aim for you.” I can feel it swelling further still in her hand, which feels oddly small wrapped around the shaft. She tightens her grip just a little and starts walking, forcing me to move with her, over to the fence dividing our garden from the neighbours'. There's a knot hole in one of the wooden planks here, creating the perfect peep hole- it brings back a flood of memories. I look at her face, that sly grin.

“Don't think I never saw you wanking to Mrs Holden sunbathing, you little perv.” I just grin back. She gives my cock a shake. “Go on then, through the hole.” I eye it, and give her a stupid grin, the one that always annoys our mum.

“There's no way it'll fit through there.” She sighs.

“Not your dick. Just piss through it.” I give her a puzzled look.

“You got something against the Holdens? Jealous, maybe?” She laughs.

“Who'd you rather have here with you now, me or Mrs Holden?”

I pause, and she punches me in the shoulder with her free hand, pretty hard.

“You shouldn't have to think about that!” I make a show of flinching.

“It's you, of course. Just don't hit me again! Or are you into that sort of thing?” She frowns, then smiles sweetly.

“No. I was just being sisterly.” I look down.

“Are you being sisterly there too?”

“Nope. That's me going A and B the C of D. Being the best sister I could possibly be. Or do you disagree?” I raise my hands.

“Hell no. Just don't punch me.” She scowls. Some people can scowl and scare people, but when a hot blonde in glasses does it, it often has quite the opposite effect.

“Come on, I'm getting bored.”

I try and blank out the alien feeling of someone else's hand holding me while I piss, and get a flow started. The first dribble falls short, splashing on the fence, then I get it going and really bear down, sending a thick stream thundering through the hole. I can hear it splashing heavily on the other side, where I know the Holdens have a brick patio. Not having to aim myself, I look over at her face, intently watching the sparkling yellow line dashing through the hole.

She looks focused yet delighted, and some of the more major doubts I had melt away. How could this be wrong?

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” I ask her. She nods.

“I've always loved watching this, no matter who. But it gets kind of lonely when you don't have someone to share something you love with.” The image I have in my head at that point is a little sad, but I suspect mostly focusing on the wrong part of the picture. My cock rears a little in her grip, splashing its last against the wood above the knot hole.

I expect her to let go then, but she turns me back towards her, drops to her knees- pauses to push her hair behind her ear- and takes my cock in her hot mouth. Just the feel of it resting on her tongue, throbbing with my heartbeat, is pretty intense. She rolls her head, eyes closed, and I can feel her tongue coil around the shaft, slide down as she sucks and pulls away, my cock literally popping free into the cool air. I resist the impulse to try and dive back in, and stroke her hair back over her ear where it's slipped free. I can't seem to think of anything to say.

She grins up at me and stands smoothly, breasts bobbing irresistibly right in front of me. I open my mouth, but still can't seem to think of anything to say, and close it again. She seems to understand, and for once doesn't mock me. Instead, she takes my hands and places them on her breasts, and holding them there, steps back until she's against the wall of the shed. My cock is a hot rod up against her belly, my thigh pressing between her legs can feel her smooth pussy, warm and wet.

I can feel the instinct, the impulse to slide up inside her, but part of my brain still has some control, and warns me off the attempt. Instead, I kiss her. It's long, arousing, perfect. I've never kissed a girl like this before, knowing intimately, automatically, what she'll respond to, what she wants me to do. That, it strikes me, is the magic at work here. She's my sister. Admittedly I haven't been very close to her for a few years now, but I still grew up with her, shared baths, birthdays, years of experiences. She's as close to me as anyone could be, even without this, and it shows.

I lean back, looking at her flushed lips and cheeks, bright green eyes.

“You know, right?” I ask her. Her eyes flash with amusement, and she kisses me again.

“I know. You're my brother.” We slip apart and she touches herself quickly, finding her pussy wet enough that she has to flick droplets from her fingers. We exchange an amused- and just a little guilty- glance.

“What now?” I inquire.

“Well, I'd really quite like to slip onto you and do it up against this wall till the shed falls down, but something tells me that would be a mistake right now.” I nod and grin.

“As much as I'd love to, I don't think we can. Do you still need to... you know?”

A grin spreads across her face slowly.

“I'm naked here, I can see your boner, and we came so close to fucking each other's brains out. I think you can say 'pee', or 'piss', or whatever word or phrase takes your fancy, right?” I laugh.

“Ok. Need a piss?” She briefly adopts a haughty accent.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I could do with a tinkle. And I have an idea.” She peers through the panes of the shed. “Dad at least is still in the kitchen, he's got his back to the window. Ok, watch this.” I grab her arm as she moves for the hedge.

“What happens if you get caught? Got an excuse for pissing naked in the garden?” She grins.

“Yeah. I can say I’m a closet nudist, and when they got back I couldn't get back in without embarrassment. As for the pissing, when you've gotta go you've gotta go. That's believable, right?” I grin and kiss her cheek.

“You're crazy. I love that about you.”

I peer through a hole in the hedge as she races for the other end of the garden, ducking below the window and pressing herself to the wall. Dad, maybe catching a reflection or change in the lighting turns, cup of coffee in hand, and peers around the garden, before shrugging and turning away again; I'd guess to mum at the table. Careful to keep her head below the level of the windowsill, she squats and leans back against the wall, spreading her knees wide. She raises a hand and makes a beckoning motion.

I take a breath, and keeping left, race down the garden and press myself against the wall by the window.

“If he's curious enough to open the door, we're dead.” I whisper. “What happened to the plan?” She shrugs as much as she can with her shoulders against the wall.

"You could hardly see from over there. Ready to go?” I watch the door a few more seconds, then nod. She makes sure her feet aren't about to slip on the smooth stone, then starts. The change in volume from what I saw earlier is massive, instead of the neat line that carved gravel, this is a torrent worthy of a fireman's hose. It spurts out in a long frothing arc, bursts of droplets spinning away wildly, and thunders into the grass. I wince. It doesn't quite reach the height of the windowsill, but the point of impact is about two metres away, and my dad's not a short man. And the noise! The hissing, the splashing- how are they not hearing this inside? In Tokyo, even?

She manages to look apologetic and delighted at the same time.

“Sorry- told you I had more in the tank.” She whispers with a smile. I grin from ear to ear. “Well, I believe you now!” The rope of hot piss dies down to a thick jet, thins as it moves in closer, and stops. She pauses for a second, then lets the final dribble go, a bubbling font that flows over her shining pussy. I'm pretty sure at that point even the lightest touch to my cock would have me seeding the lawn, and hold myself back, looking up at the sky. I can sense her to my left, following my gaze. And it's while we're resting in this tableau, daytime stargazing, that I hear the click of the door opening.


	3. Taking a Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally make it to the bathroom together, and connect in more ways than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A footjob, oral, peeing and a bit of penetration._

My Dad steps forward. From where I am, pressed against the wall beside my naked sister, I can just see the tips of his shoes, his hands. We're both twisted sideways to stay as flat and out of sight as possible, blocked from his view by the drainpipe, but one slip, or if he moves forward just ten centimetres, we'd be seen. As it is, I'm finding it hard to believe he can't see the huge patch of grass that's glistening and dripping from where my sister pissed on it only ten seconds ago. Just how oblivious are our parents?

And then something new flips into view, and I'm not sure whether to be horrified or amused. My Dad has taken his penis out. Beside me, she's seen it too, and from the look on her face she's trying hard not to laugh. I won't go into details here, suffice it to say pissing in the garden is clearly something that runs in the family. Our parents continue talking even while this is going on, so clearly it's nothing new either.

The moment the door clicks shut we move, keeping low until we're around the side of the house, in the narrow passage that links the front and back gardens. Safe there, my sister bursts out laughing.

"And they had the nerve to tell us off!" I say, grinning.

"Well, I guess we know where we get it from." She says, flashing a grin back at me. I frown.

"Speak for yourself." She raises her eyebrows in return.

"Oh yeah? I've noticed no objections from you." She lightly flicks my still erect cock through my boxers, and I wince.

"Ok, ok, maybe I'm more into it than I'd care to admit. But you seem pretty ok with that."

"With your perviness or mine? Well, yeah. I'd rather be enjoying myself than guilt-ridden. Wouldn't you?" I shake my head.

"Yes, I guess so... but it's hard to just shake off everyone else's preconceptions on it all and have fun." She smiles and shrugs.

"Yeah, but maybe that's one of the things that makes it good." She slides her hand into my boxers, squeezes. "For example, if you were just some guy, I could describe this and maybe make it pretty hot... but as it is, I can just say 'I've got my hand wrapped tight around my brother's cock.' And it has impact. Instantly rises above average." I hook an arm around her waist and pull her closer, raise a hand and firmly place it on her breast.

"Hm. I see what you mean." She grins and quickly kisses me on the lips before dancing out of reach.

"Come on. I want to get inside."

"Sure you want to head into the street like that?" She looks down at her naked body.

"Yep. Right now I'm not worrying about it- if anyone does see and ask later I'll tell them I was wearing flesh coloured running gear." I smile wryly.

"Sounds like a plan. I wouldn't buy it, but what the hell."

Without any further talk I swing the gate open, and saunter along the front of the house to the door. I pull the handle down as slowly as I can, and manage to open it silently. I can hear the tv going in the living room, and assume our parents are now in there. I look quickly around the street and windows, and seeing no one obviously there, wave to her to follow. She darts across and slips through the door and past me, and I turn and close it with the barest click.

We look at each other and grin, and that's when the toilet flushes, and ahead and to our left the door opens. We freeze instantly. Our mum exits the bathroom, pauses for a second- then shakes her head, and walks on into the living room. As quietly as I can while moving as fast as I can, I dash up the stairs and around the corner, only then daring to breathe again. She's right behind me, and presses her back to the wall, taking a deep breath before leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

"I thought we were done for there." She straightens up and I nudge her.

"What now?"

"Well, we can get into our rooms now. Make like we're just getting up, and a normal day from there, I'd guess." We hold each other's gaze for a second, then break into wide grins. She slips her hand into mine, pulls me around the corner and into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

"Don't know about you, but I want a bath."

"I could go for that." I smile as she bends over and starts the taps running, and strip off rapidly. On impulse I hug her from behind, my cock becoming erect again as it slips between her thighs, my hands resting playfully on her breasts. I kiss her neck, and she takes my hands and wraps my arms around her chest, pulling me closer.

I can feel myself swelling, rubbing between her slick lips. I feel the growing urge to slip inside, and pull back before I can let myself give in. She turns and strokes my face, gives me a long kiss and a sad sort of a smile, then slips into the rising water with a sigh of satisfaction. I follow a few moments later, settling in at the opposite end of the bath. There's an awkward shuffle while we bend knees and find places for our feet, then I relax and simply enjoy the hot water, and the soft press of her mound against the arch of my foot. She lets the water grow deep, billowing around our chests as we lean back, fragrant steam wafting up, a really luxurious sensation after the tension of sneaking around.

I'm still erect (what else would I be?), and something about the sight of the water lapping over the slopes of her breasts is particularly arousing, only making me harder. The tip of my cock is bobbing about just below the surface, and she grins and slides her foot up along the shaft, slips the head between her toes and pulls it toward her back down under the water, then lets it pop loose to splash back up and flick water into my face. I smile, and by way of payback grind the ball of my foot slowly against her pussy until she tilts her head back and gasps. We sit for a while, eyes closed, just enjoying the heat. My erection doesn't abate however, I'm still so conscious of her presence and the charged potential between us.

After a while I feel her foot on my cock again, the shaft sliding up between her toes, her other foot carefully holding it in place as her foot slips back down. That's one particular fetish I've never had, and physically it doesn't feel quite as good as my own hand- but in the water, slippery and hot, knowing it's my sister doing it, it's pretty special. She seems to tire, or maybe realise it's inefficient after about ten strokes like that, and I feel her shift, and myself sandwiched between the arches of her feet. I move my hips slightly, sliding easily between them as she increases the pressure- now that's more like it. I open an eye cautiously, to see her do the same, and we grin at each other.

"I've never done this before."

"Yeah, I can tell." She splashes water at me and I laugh, though trying to keep it low- don't want our parents hearing the both of us in here and asking hard questions.

"But really, I don't mind being your guinea pig."

"Do you want to try-?" She asks, gesturing to her feet. I pause to consider it, and yes, I do, as I realise there's a perfect way. She leans back, raising her knees and holding her feet higher, and I hold onto the two handles set midway down the bath and rise to my knees- we fit together so perfectly like this it's almost like the bath was designed with it in mind.

The water's deep enough and she's stable enough, braced against the end of the bath, that there's not much noise from the water even as I move my hips, forcing my cock through the tight slippery gap between her feet. It feels great but I'm sure it looks ridiculous, and feel a bit self conscious at first with her eyes on me, until I notice the flush of her cheeks and see she's working slowly with one hand between her legs, fingers agile, lightly touching her clit, plunging in and out of the gorgeous pink folds of her, and realise what she's most likely imagining... That spurs me on like nothing else could, and all embarrassment drops away as I pound away at her feet, our eyes locked together and glowing with pleasure, the both of us imagining the act we're only separated from by less than two feet- no pun intended.

Even staring at her face I can see her breasts jiggle as my pelvis thumps against her feet, the water sloshes gently around her, smoothly caressing her curves- I'm so turned on I come in only a few minutes.

"Watch out!" Is as much warning as I can squeeze out as my arms lock rigid on the handles, hips pressed forcefully against her feet. She reacts quickly, grabbing my forearms and rolling upright with a wild smile, hands squeezing my hips tightly as her tongue darts out to flick at the tip of my cock as I hit orgasm, the first jet of cum dashing against her upper lip and teeth, falling inside her mouth on the platform of her tongue. My second shot is already splashing against her chin, and she closes her mouth and grins as she swallows.

She takes control then as I spurt again and again, one hand holding my penis lightly, keeping my nerves afire with gentle strokes and touches as she angles it to her chest like a painter with a brush, streamers of semen falling hot on her wet and cooling skin, dribbling down the curves of her breasts, one slipping around an erect nipple. She milks me expertly, stretching the orgasm out into the longest and most intense I've ever felt until I'm almost numb with pleasure, drained and gasping, her beautiful chest coated with slippery off-white. Her eyes sparkle like sunlight through a wave, our eyes still locked, and I drink in everything about her, and know that I love her. I always did, but now on top of the depth of our years as family, I've fallen in love with her, with no doubt or regret.

I lower myself back into the water, muscles loose and shaky, and we pull each other together and kiss for only the second time. It's more tender now, less immediate and exciting perhaps than when we kissed in the garden, but deeper and more loving, as though something in the core of each of us is reaching out and locking together, melding into one. My cock's finally beginning to shrink again, aching slightly, but as we part she bites playfully at my lower lip, and I grin as I feel myself twitch. She sees it too, and laughs as she pushes me away playfully. There's an audible sticky noise as our chests separate, and I pull a face as I feel how my light coverage of chest hair is matted with my own cum. Looking back at her however, there's a certain light in her eyes that's always made me a little wary.

"Would you do something for me?" She asks, the lightness of her voice betrayed by those beautiful shining eyes. I sigh.

"Anything, and you know it. Though not literally. But almost anything." She puts her arms behind her back, pushing her chest forward and batting her eyelashes with fake schoolgirlish charm. I would never have thought of myself as a fan of that variety of cutesy bullshit, but somehow I can't help reacting to it all the same. She drops it a second later however, and looks at me honestly, with a hint of nervousness.

"How about you wash me down?" she replies. It takes me a few moments to connect the dots and realise what she's asking, and then it hits me like a tank through a brick wall.

"You want me to-?" She nods.

"I'd love it. Who else could I ever ask?" I automatically start working on reasons not to in my head, and then out of the blue I stop, realising something important I'd been failing to get up to that point. There's no good reason not to. We'd masturbated together, pissed together, I'd fucked her feet, and got cum all over her twice. My sister. If there was anything we couldn't do together now, I for one had no idea what it might be. It was true I didn't have a lot left after the garden and maybe it wasn't my favourite fetish in the world, but it was growing on me fast, and she wanted me to. I could rail against it just because she'd be getting her way again, but that would be childish, especially considering everything I'd discovered about her recently, and most of all that I loved her.

"Of course I will." I tell her as I stand, water cascading from me. "Only I don't have much to use, so 'cleaning' you off's probably out of the question." She shakes her head in a clear 'doesn't matter' way, eyes shining. She rises to her knees in the water, closing her eyes and clasping her hands behind her back.

"Aim for the heart." She recommends, with a faint grin. Always the actress.

"I will." I reply gravely. "But I don't think it'll do much, there's a boob in the way."

I take my cock in hand. It's halfway hard, flopping across my fingers, but thick and throbbing, ready. I aim for her chest, a little left of centre, and let loose with everything I have. It's not more than a cupful or two, but from the expression in her eyes as the arc of hot fluid shatters against her breast, splashing up over her collarbone, against her neck, pouring down over and around her breasts, it's enough. I hold it as long as I can, letting every drop I have fall on her skin, until I've got nothing more to give her and I'm left once again emptied and rock hard.

She rises on her knees, wrapping her arms around my thighs and planting a row of kisses along the side of my cock, the last one tickling on the tip, and looks up at me, eyes shining.

"That was perfect. Better than I'd imagined."

"Sorry I didn't have much."

"That's ok, there'll be plenty more chances." I consider that. I wasn't sure it was for me, but doing it, seeing it, knowing it's my hot piss spattering against my sister's skin and how much she loves it... I think I might be a convert. She's right though, there's only one way to find out for sure. I grin and nod.

"And now, I think we'd better clean up." She pulls the plug, the dirty water draining away, and stands as she turns on the shower, letting the hard spray sluice away the coating of cum from her chest. I'm lost in watching her for a few moments, until she grabs my arm and pulls me under the water with her, pressed up to her skin.

Her lips meet mine, hot and wet, my cock sliding up between us, her mound as hot as her lips, slippery against it. I'm still lost in the haze of sensation as she moves her hips and reaches for me, and before I know it there's the feeling of her labia parting neatly around the tip, the enveloping heat and tightness growing, and I'm inside her to the hilt. I stare into her eyes, glowing with passion, not comprehending until she grinds her hips gently against me, and I feel the roll of pleasure as we move as one. I love her, I love this, but after having avoided it for what feels like an age, I don't get it.

"Why?" I ask her.

"I couldn't go any longer without." She says simply. "I guess I have less restraint than you." I hold still, don't even really want to move right now, just feeling her tight around me, the subtle play of muscles, it's enough.

"You've done this before." I state, fairly obviously.

"All this with my brother, no. If you mean I'm not a virgin though, you'd be right."

"Dare I ask who?"

"No one you know. And just a few times, the first was only a couple of years ago. It... lacked something." She reaches down between us, her fingertips brushing my cock where it enters her, wet and pulsing. "Now I know what."

I pull back gradually, teasingly, sliding my reddened penis out of her with enjoyment, like a chocolate bar from its wrapper, making sure to flick it against her clitoris and make her gasp. She grins, and I catch her shoulders and move her round until her back's against the wall. She looks confused at first, then eager, and I wonder if she expects me to do it like that, fuck her against the shower wall- not today. I kneel down.

"You made me cum. It's time I returned the favour, right?" She smiles. I'm not too confident in what I'm doing as I press my face forward, making it up as I go along, but feeling her thighs quiver against me, hearing her biting the ball of her thumb to cover her moans, I think I'm on the right track. It doesn't take as long as I thought it would before she lets out a long moan audible even over the noise of the shower, her knees shaking violently as she falls against me, and even through the spray of water I feel a warm gush of fluid cascade over my chin and sternum, flowing down, and she allows herself to crumple, sitting down hard on my thighs, her legs twitching. I grin and kiss her forehead, then gently lift her chin with a hand as I raise an eyebrow.

"Did I do well?" She smiles shakily and kisses me, her lips eagerly meeting mine and holding me captivated.

"In not letting you go." She tells me. "I can't, not now. Even if you get married and move away I'm showing up at least once a week for one of those." I grin delightedly and kiss her back, and one again she reaches down to my cock, playing with it almost absent mindedly.

"What do we do now?" I ask her.

"I guess we get dressed and on with the day- things still need to happen as usual, don't they? Besides, I'm starving."

"It feels strange though. I know just how you look naked. Coming. I know how you feel on the inside. How do I keep all that hidden?" She frowns.

"I don't think we can entirely. I mean, I'm not going to kiss you or do anything sexual in front of mum and dad- well, not obviously... but I can't ignore you or act like a bitch to you, can I? Maybe I'll touch your hand occasionally. Smile more. You just try not to get a boner, and we'll tell them we're getting along better if they ask. Say we found something in common."

"Sex."

"Well, not the truth, duh. How about a sport? That'll give us an excuse to disappear together occasionally, and it won't be weird if they find us all sweaty and disheveled." I grin.

"I've got just the thing. How about jogging? That'll give us some distance from home, and if we get some exercise gear and stick it in one of our rooms, we've got an excuse for being sweaty and disheveled at home too." She looks at me with glowing eyes, and I realise we really do have something in common- sneakily plotting.

"Perfect. You'd better get in shape though, or you'll never keep up when we're out 'jogging'."

"Hey! Just because you practice a sport and you're all trim and athletic looking doesn't make you fitter than me. I... don't not exercise." She grins at me.

"Looks like we know whose room the treadmill's going in."


End file.
